lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Diablo Version
Pokemon Diablo Version This event wasnt very recent so i might not remember most details but this is the base of my experience, up until recent the cartridge has gone missing i think someone may have stole it along with my gb colour and nintendo ds when i was robbed along with a bunch of other possessions i was 6 years old and i was visiting my grandparents for the first time..........for somereason unknown but because i am his only grandchild my grandfather knew exactly what to get me he got me a gameboy colour with pokemon Red version it was old and little bit of the lable was coming off but what should you expect from that came out in 1996 and at that point in time it was 2003 and the gameboy advanced SP was out......however when i returned home my dad was there to give me my birthday present because he had missed my birthday "happy birthday buddy" my dad said to me and less than 30 minutes later he left and i havent seen him since. the present contained pokemon ruby and a gameboy advanced sp i was happy....so happy i forgot about the gameboy colour my grandad got me and also the pokemon red cartridge,i decided to go back and play it later but i coud not find it until later it was completely blanked from my memory. Fast forward 5 years i am 1 year into high school and surprise enough i loved pokemon i had owned every game pokemon based even the crappy ones like puzzle challenge or pinball we were up to the diamond and pearl era and i got diamond like every natural boy would in my class i had even replaced th epokemon red game my grandad got me, everything was going good until.......Diablo. oneday i was messing around the house looking to find an old sega genesis for my sonic the hedgehog 2 game i wanted to play istead i stumbled across a dusty box in the attic inside were peices of ripped letters from the government and my old pokemon Red game my grandad got me because i njever played it i thought "hey i wonder if this game was preowned" which would make sense since the label had been torn since i got it i looked in my room for my Gameboy Advanced SP i found it and checked the game data on the cartidge i was shocked to see that it still worked but even more shocked to see that the game time this person hadwas 665:59 i was like "dayum thats some real David Coperfeild shit" the players name was angel and fare enough its the name of the previous owner but things got really weird from then on i started the game and i was in a place called infierno th earea was black red and next to where i was standing there was lava kind of lik ethe lava you find in brunos room in the gen two games which is weird because no elemental panel had anything to do with lava in the gen 1 games only water for surfing rocks for the mountains and grass for where you walk but at that point in time i was eleven so i didnt particularly care. i checked my pokemon party, it is a cool party a level 55 magmar ,level 55 electabuzz, level 55 jynx,level 55 moltres, level 55 dragonite and a level 100 charizard but the one odd thing about this party is that each pokemon had a specific number or punctuation as their nickname the magmars name was 6 the elactabuzzes name was 6 the jynx's name was 5 the moltres's name was : and the charizard's name was 59 which i instantly noticed (which normally would have been natural) that their names were the same as the game time at the title screen i was confused and started moving my character. I eventually reached some ladders which for some reason looked of putting i dont know why but the ladders looked as if they were made out of boned i ignored it and continued down the ladders as soon as i went down the ladders it went black from 5-10 seconds then i heard a huge (CRACK) the light's came back on and to my surprise my sprite was upside down and the sprites eyes had dissapeared i tried moving but nothing happened it sort of looked like that loud noise was from the ladder breaking eventually my character came or rather woke back up and continued to walk very slowly as if he was injured then my character wasstopped instantly by noise it sounded like a mewtwo cry mixed with a gastly cry a sprite appeared and then a text box ".....Â¿por que viniste aquÃ demonio blanco!" i put it into google translate and set it to spanish to english it read "why.....white devil came here" but i think it ment to say "....why did you come here white devil!" as Google translate doesnt necesarily translate words copy and pasted into it perfectly, but even though thats true either way it is strange i dont ever remember a plot in my original game of pokemon red i played through on another cartidge, then the sprites arms reached out for mine i tried to move but my character wouldnt move,then just before his arm were a mere mm away the screen turned black i tried mashing buttons but to no avail suddenly the screen turned on again. it shocked me by what i saw and heard th music seemed to be a reversed version of the cerulean cave music and the map was pallet town only on each side of the town there were road's i decided to go down the left side as i knew that if this were a gen 2 game thats where johto would be further down the straight road that sprite i saw before flashed on my screen. To my surprise we actually reached johto even though it took like 8 minutes we ended up in azelea townwhich if you compare kanto and johto maps was right opposite to the left of pallet town when i reached there i tried to go to ilex forest but the road was blocked by that demon like sprite we saw before luckily he was looking the other way then i went the other way towards union cave. I eventualy reached violet city but things were weird the sprout tower wasnt built it looked like it was under construction and i realised there was no pokemon centre,i came to the conclusion that this cartidge was hacked but the rom took place in the past and if it was before the sprout tower..damn thats a long time ago which means its based before the three legendary dogs i checked my team again, my dragonite knew fly i decided to select it, when it showed the map it only let me select violet city,pallet town (if i was in kanto), and ecruteak city. I decided to fly to ecruteak city as it was the only city i had not been to that i can select, when i clicked fly suddenly the demon sprite sprinted towards me...but we escaped just in time as soon as i got to ecruteak the ecruteak city music was in reverse just as pallet town with the cerulean cave music. I then decided to go into the burned tower...except it wasnt destroyed like in G/S/C it was built and when i walked in the sign on the pillar in the middle read "majestic tower a place to worship the giver of life" for i second i thought arceus but then i thought "no that cant be true arceus was only in sinnoh mythology and it is only mentioned in HG/SS and the rom creator could not have known about arceus at that point in time i got it in 2003 remember. Then i thought again of what happened in the tower hundreds of years ago according to the original games plot ho-oh revived three pokemon which became suicune,entei and raikou meanwhile completely blank in my thought's a huge Roar appeared in the text box and a battle initiated it was the demon sprite and the final battle music from G/S/C played in reverse and i thought "cliche"after the battle the screen rattled the sprite looked as it had fell over in exaustion it said "Si muero todos los demÃ¡s tambien muere..." the text dissapeared to quickly for me to put it into Google translate behind him were three pokemon sprites let of a cry cubone:cuu..cuuuu! nidoranâ™‚:niiiii! rattata:rattttat! my sprite manged to escape but those three pokemon perished in the flames of the tower my sprite slowly walked towards the tower as a slow dong sound became more frequent and became louder my sprite suddenly flashed until the screen went white which was amazing for the gameboy colour graphics and my sprite turned into to my amazement ho-oh i know knew what this hacks plot was it was to relive the events of that tragic disaster. my sprite one by one picked up the slightly burned bodys of those poor pokemon ho-oh used its power to revive these pokemon and i instantly knew what they would become the three legendary dogs suicune:the north wind entei:the fire titan and raikou:the legend of thunder the three pokemon ran away and the camera turned to ho-ohascending away with townsfolk watching ho-oh fly to the bell tower and the screen fading to black after the game had returned to the title screen i could not beleive what i had come across for 5 years i had one of the most confusing but somehow compelling game hack's in my attic after the overwhelment subsided i clicked start my eyes widened when the time on the game read 666:00 the trainers name was DIABLO ---- Author unknown because Da Ca$hman is a fucking idiot and forgot to check who uploaded the pasta before deleting it. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:English Class Failure Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki